


Colds

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Little visits [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: Daniel is coming down with something. He lets Armand in on something that shocks him a bit.





	

Daniel felt the scratching in the back of his throat, his spirits dropping almost immediately. It was a cold day in France, the wind and rain keeping him locked in his hotel room for once. He didn't mind, his preference for warmer climates being beat out for once. He'd wanted to travel all of Europe before Armand caught up with him. He realized now that his plans would be cut off for a few days, knowing that scratching to mean he'd be sick as hell in a day or two. It also meant he'd be a motionless target for the immortal.   
He sighed, rubbing his temples. He called down to the desk, requesting a hot tottie be brought up...or two. There was a bit of resistance before he offered to pay double and tip. Money always got him what he needed on that side of things. Going into the bathroom, he drew the water as hot as he could stand.  
Leaving the money and a note on the bed for whoever brought up the drinks,he moved into the bath with a sigh. Relaxing into the tub, violet eyes closed. The steam cleared his senses, the tiredness in his muscles beginning to disappear. He'd begun to doze when he heard the bathroom door click, a low growl emmitting from him. "I left a damn note! Don't you read?" He snapped without opening his eyes.   
"I do read, Daniel, in about ten different languages. That's not counting dead languages, mind you." Violet eyes snapped open then, looking over the immortal. His heart fluttered slightly, relief and anxiety hitting all at once. "How the Hell?" He started before settling back. Armand smiled, setting the drink down next to him. He tsked at the reporter. "Such language." He sat down on the side of the tub, one hand reaching down to caress Daniel's leg.  
A sudden bout of coughing stopped him, amber eyes fixing on him. "You're getting sick." He stated with a sigh. "Well, traveling in this weather didn't help." Daniel offered in a half choke. "I'll be back." Armand stood then. Daniel reached out, catching his wrist. "Stay." He paused for a moment before sitting back down next to his companion. "I was only going to go get something for your cough, Daniel."   
The reporter shook his head. "I have to check the bottle before you do." That got him a look he knew only meant he'd be explaining, so he launched into it before being asked. "I have a mild allergy to one of the dyes that's in some of the syrups. There's a reason I get certain things and don't eat at certain places. I might be a masochist,but I'm not big on not being able to breath."  
Armand sighed, looking over his mortal companion. "I never knew...You've been sick before. How come you never told me?" Daniel smirked. "You're pretty observant. You always bought the ones I normally use. I wouldn't take the ones that you did get that would react badly." The slight frown on Armand's face got the immortal a small smile. "Don't worry. It's not super bad. I'm trying to kill it out before it gets worse." One reddish eyebrow raised at that as Armand pointed to the drink. "I suppose that's going to help?" Daniel shrugged. "It usually does."   
The vampire leaned in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Daniel shivered, despite himself. He could feel the coldness in that skin. Armand caught the thought and pulled away slightly. "I'll return in a little while. If warmth is what you need then warmth is what you'll get." With that, he vanished. Daniel blinked before giving a light laugh that was followed by a short bout of coughs. At least one good thing would come out of such. He'd get some snuggle time with his devil.


End file.
